


Kiss Me

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [8]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: One of them comes on the spot just from making out heavily.  There's embarrassment but the other is understanding, maybe a little flattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

It’s a normal night for them, but at the same time, it’s not normal. It’s been a week since they admitted their romantic feelings for each other, and they’re dating now as they both wanted. However, despite the months of them both holding back affection for each other, they haven’t even kissed yet.

They’ve been dancing around it all week, and if he was being honest, Jay was getting a bit tired of all the almost-kisses. He needs to kiss Tim, he needs to know what he tastes like. So he works up some courage, and knows that this is the night he’s going to kiss Tim.

He makes Tim sit down on the bed, and he takes a seat right next to him. Tim raises an eyebrow at him as Jay fiddles with his own fingers, a bit nervously.

“I want to kiss you.” he blurts out, making Tim’s eyes widen in surprise. To his delight, Tim’s face lights up, turning a light shade of pink, and he smiles softly. He nods.

It’s now or never, Jay decides, leaning forward. Tim meets him halfway, and Jay can’t believe that it’s finally happening. Their lips move against each other’s, soft and smooth.

He waits for Tim’s body to loosen a bit, knowing that Tim is inexperienced in this sort of thing. When his shoulders aren’t still anymore, and he starts to press more against Jay’s mouth, he takes action.

Jay breaks the kiss for a moment, only so he can push Tim down flat onto the bed. He climbs on top of him, looking into Tim’s eyes for a confirmation that this was okay for him to do. Tim looks nervous again, but nods.

And then they’re kissing again, more roughly. Tim slowly places his hands around Jay onto his back, and Jay almost grins as how awkward Tim seems. It’s cute. They continue, Jay taking it one step further by getting Tim’s mouth to open with his.

Tim’s fingers press into Jay’s back, pulling his body down to rest on his own. In response, Jay groans a bit and grinds his lower half against Tim, who shivers slightly at the friction. He moans into Jay’s mouth, rubbing back against him.

Jay slides a hand up Tim’s shirt, loving the warmth of the bare skin against his own. Tim’s movements become sloppier, and he makes little moans deep in his throat. His fingers curl into Jay’s shirt, as he lets out an exceptionally loud noise, his body shaking a bit.

They both stop. A moment passes, before Tim pulls away immediately, his body stiffening, unable to meet Jay’s eyes. It takes a few seconds before Jay realizes what’s happened. He smirks, whilst Tim’s face gets redder and redder.

He leans down to press a small kiss to Tim’s cheek.

“You like me that much, huh? I’m quite flattered.”


End file.
